Crush Me
by Tomatoes
Summary: How bad can someone crush your heart? With Mikayla i learned. She broke everything in me. destroyed all my chances of living. She crushed me.
1. Umm, this is difficult

"Celebrity crush, Shia Lebouf is my celebrity crush."- God, why couldn't ask us a different question? Don't get me wrong I love my fans but every time I hear her talking about someone she likes I get the same way. Excessively bitchy, sad, easily annoyed and act like a complete asshole. I've tried to change though. In fact, I've actually made some progress. I can actually listen to her 30 minute dialogue about her going off about either Shia, Nate, Orlando Bloom, Jake Ryan, and whichever other guy she likes.

"…"- she stares at me expectantly. Oh no, she wore the raspberry lipgloss. Why? Last time she wore it I couldn't sleep for about a week. I think im going to have to steal it from her. It makes her lips look delicious, I could stare at her for days without getting tired though I _will_ get pretty hot and heavy. Why is she still staring at me? "what?"

"Demi…are you ok? You've been away for about an hour already."- she paused the video and proceeded with her nagging. If only she knew why I've been so far away… she'd move about 10,000,000 miles away.

"Yeah. Just continue."- She didn't look to convinced but she turned the camera on again.

"Celebrity crush. Mine is definitely Shia Lebouf. He's hot."-of course. The kid is gorgeous, I had to give him props. In a matter of days he'll be all over her. They always did.

"Umm, this is difficult."-I tried in a futile attempt to think of a guy that I haven't talked trash about in front of her.


	2. because

Shit, I'm so bad at improvising. Last time I forgot the lyrics to "This is Me" I ended up saying a sexual phrase. That was by far the worst day of my life, but im ready to break that record.

"Come on it's a simple question."- She looks at me attentively. She should change her name to Aphrodite, she is gorgeous. Then again, she'd probably beat her. Nobody is prettier than Mikayla because she's beautiful any time of the day. When I wake up to her looking like shit, the sun gladly reflects her beauty, that time we showered in the rain she looked so…well, hot actually. I always feel a little ugly when I'm next to her. I don't even know why she'd be friends with such and ugly bitch like me, all I do is opaque her splendor. I can't believe I have the guts to even fall in love with her. She'll NEVER ever, not in a million, bazillion years to the power of infinity, fall in love with me. I'm lucky she can look at my face without puking. What a brave girl. "There you go again. ARE YOU THERE???"-She waves her hand in front of my face, playful with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah."- I feel bad because I'm hiding something so important from her. She deserves to know. _She's_ always told me every secret she's had. I'm the worst friend ever, another reason why I don't deserve to be with her. I look up at her and I see her frown, her gaze hasn't left me for a second. Sometimes I hate when she knows everything. It kind of made me feel like Chelsea from That's So Raven. Why can't I always know what's on her mind?

"Are you still having problems with your dad?"- Wait isn't the camera still on? I'd tell her but I don't even feel like talking. My mind is too occupied thinking of an excuse as of why I've been so distant. What is I tell her I have a terrible disease? No, sounds dumb. "Mitchie"- she held my hand and scooted closer to me, our pants rubbing slightly but enough to make me shudder. I guess she took it as if I was to start crying and threw her arms around my waist.

I did not move one bit. I know she hates it when I don't tell her stuff but… What do you want me to do? 'Mikayla, guess what? I'm in love with you!' No, I doesn't work that way. In the real world when you say that the other person usually look at you like you're an alien.

"I thought you guys were set. Did you tell him how much you wanted to be in the show?"-Oh wow, she still thinks that I'm like this because of that deutchbag. He's the farthest thing from my mind right now. Well, not literally because I'm thinking about him right now so, WHATEVER, you know what I mean. Looks like she doesn't always know what's on my mind.

About five minutes pass and she keeps on trying to get me to talk about my dad and I. I reply dryly to her questions. She lets go of our embrace and I feel the same emptiness I do when she leaves me. Mikayla puts her slippers on.

"I think you want to be alone."- she murmured and I looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. She's been on tour for 2 and a half months, why in the world would I like to be alone after I cried myself to sleep every Tuesday (Tuesday is my official Emo day where I think about my parents and all dumb stuff that make me sad.)

"I don't"- she turns to me and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Then _why_ are you so quiet? You've always told me everything on your mind. Was it that bad?"-

"What? "- I yawn a bit, gum almost falling out of my mouth.

"Whatever. You're not even paying attention."- She made a move to leave but I stopped her.

"It's not about my dad, Mikayla."- She nodded signaling me to continue. "it's really hard to explain. I just don't want to, umm, "-her gazed pierces through my brain. I can't even speak correctly.- "I don't want to change anything between us. I don't want you to feel disgusted."

"Why would I feel disgusted? You know I'll never judge you no matter what."-That is true. A couple of years ago I told her that I cut myself and instead of telling me how dumb it is she helped me get through that phase.

"Because…"-My effin eyes scrolled down to her lips as she licked them and my brain went on vacation. Soft, cushiony, pink lips that always made me ponder upon their taste. I angled my face towards her lips and pressed my lips on hers. No offense to Tristan but, this is so much better than kissing my pillow. I think she's going to call the ambulance, I sense a cardiac arrest; either that or my heart was dancing to a T-Paine song, very hardcore. I closed my eyes enjoying the last seconds of our friendship for Mr. Brain just came back, after it was too late. My hands on either side on her face I pecked her once, twice, and she failed to move. Well, all good things come to an end right? This was too good to be true. As I tried to pull away and jump off the roof she laced her hands around my neck and I pressed my lips on hers a little rougher this time, OMFG, She's kissing me back!

"I like you."


	3. I love you

I've been dating Mikayla for three months. The best three months of my life. She is everything I ever dreamt of. She's attentive, romantic, charismatic, I love her more than ever. I love my life more than ever. I've been on a couple of shows like Ellen and Oprah. I've also guess stared on General Hospital for about three episodes I even got to be with my baby on the Hannah Montana movie. It was awesome but I had to watch myself around her. All night I had to think of ways to evade her. I swear she was all over me. It's not that I don't like it ; I do but I don't want to have to rape her in front of everyone. I don't think anyone will like that. '

"I have to go now."- She rises from my lap and I pull her back and wrap my hands around her waist and press my lips on her neck.

"you've only been here for about ten minutes."-She turns around and pecks me.

"Mitchie, I've been here for 2 hours."-I smile.

"Time sure goes by quickly."-She stands up frowning.

"Mitch, I really have to go."-I groan and wrap my hands around her.

"I don't want you to go"-I lead her back to my bed while I kiss her. I feels so good when we kiss. "Mitchie, I have to-'- I cut her off pushing her to my bed she wraps her hands around my neck and sucks on my bottom lip. I love when she does that and take advantage of her slightly parted lips and insert my tongue in her mouth. I hear her moan and pull away to look at her eyes.

"I love you."-She smiles and I continue the kiss, only deeper this time. Mikayla is such a great kisser. Every time I kiss her I feel like im going to stop breathing and just die of happiness. Maybe its because I love her so much. Whatever it is I just know I never want to leave Mikayla.

After making out for like 3 minutes she stops me. I knew I shouldn't have tried to lift up her skirt. I just thought she was really into it. I know I was.

"My dad is going to kill me."-I fix her sex hair, which doesn't make sense because we haven't had sex!

"Relax, baby. Just tell him you got a little delayed.

"Delayed?"-She shoots up from my bed. "What normal person takes…more than 2 hours to throw out the trash?"

"Ok, ok. Just promise me you'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, yeah."-she grabs my face and gives me a soft kiss and I lick my lips. "I love you Mitchie."-I claim her lips once more almost forcing her actually. "I-kiss-have-kiss-to-go."-I let go of her and now she is the one that wants to kiss me.

" I thought you had to leave."

"l'll just tell him I got delayed."-and she captured my lips in a warm kiss.


	4. and this feels so right

**And This Feels So Right**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mom, did you get the cake?"

"Yes!" - she replied exhausted. I will admit I've been a little annoying but today has to be perfect. I owed her this, she had to have the best birthday she's ever had. I've been planning this for 2 weeks now. I haven't slept in days worrying about this party; whether it was the food, calling her friends and making sure she come I cannot be a wedding planer.

I picked my phone and dialed my princess.

"Hi, Baby."-Ok. Here comes the acting.

"Hey you wanna come hang out today. There's nothing good on TV. I'm super bored."- As I walked out to the pool everyone tried to talk to me.

"Hey Mi-"-Jake is such an Idiot. Doesn't he see me on the phone? I roll my eyes at him and he gets closer to the phone. Nosy-ASS

"So you have nothing planned for today?"-Aww she's so cute when she's sad. How could she think that I forgot her birthday? She's on my mind every second of my life.

"No."-Jake smiles and someone next to me tries to hold their laughs. Wow, there's about sixty people around me. Nosy-ASSES. Let me just put it on speaker.

"Um, ok. I'll be there in a minute."-I motioned for them to get ready. "I l-

"Yeah."-I closed the phone on her. I knew she was going to tell me that she loved me like she always did before we finished a conversation which was usually at two in the morning. I hope she's not TOO sad. Who care's she's going to be ecstatic when she see this party. I even hired a chauffer so she couldn't see all the guest's cars and be suspicious. This had to be a surprise.

"That must be her."-Nate announced.

"Turn off the lights. Remember, wait for the signal."-I hope this comes out as planned. Ok. Breathe. In, out, in out, in out . Enough of that.. I open the door and there she is, Hello Kitty tank top that makes her breast look SO comestible. Ok perv, stop thinking about what you'd like to do to your girlfriends when her parents are in the room.

"Hey."-Oh my god, her eyes are watery. She was about to cry. Aww. My hands cup her cheeks and I have to tiptoe but, give her a soft kiss on her cheek making my way to her mouth. I am so in love with Mikayla. Before I could even pull away her tongue found it way in my mouth and I grabbed her waist letting her tongue do what ever the hell it wanted.

Umm she is such an amazing kisser. I never want these butterflies in my stomach to go away. Now I wish I wouldn't have invited anyone, have her all to myself. I have been known to have bad ideas, like this party.

OMG, here I am practically swallowing Mikayla's face while everyone is probably watching. She pulls away, thank god; I don't know I could have done it.

"I swear Mitch, you're so Emo sometimes."-I lick my lips.

"What?"

"Your house is like a cave. You need to turn on the lights."-She reached for the switch.

"SURPRISE!!!!"-Everyone screamed as the lights came on. Mikayla was dumbfounded, she just stood there hand over her mouth. I smiled: Mission accomplished.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."- Mrs. Hartward hugged her daughter effusively. Was she trying to break her? Mr. Hartward came right after her and both held Mikayla while tears streamed across her porcelain face. She even looked beautiful while she cried.

"I thought you guys forgot about my birthday…and you '-she smacked my arm playfully. "I thought you had nothing planned for today."

"Mikayla, we would never forget your birthday." She hugged them again. Where's my hug? Oh, wait. I already got my make-out session about a minute ago. Darn.

"Thank You so much. This place looks great."

"I don't think its _us_ you need to thank. Mitchie did this."- She looks at me and smiles she moves towards me and Nate gets in the way.

"Hi birthday girl."- I officially hate that guy. When nobody's looking I'm going to spit in his soda, well not really, actually who knows but how dare he get in the way. Relax Mitchie, this is her birthday. She's what matters. "you know I never thought that you could actually look any prettier but it today you've outdone yourself. You look gorgeous."-She smiles …flirtatious? Um hello I am 10 feet away. Chill, Mitchie. She's YOUR woman. No one else's.

Caitlyn starts talking to me about who the hell knows and all I do is occasionally nod. The girl would talk for hours.

"Um, could I be excused."-finally Nate left Mikayla alone. Everyone's congratulated her except me. Her girlfriend and YES I am very Possessive. I'm only ten steps away when Tess grabs her and pulls her somewhere.

**WTF!!!!!!!**

Fucking bitch. Dear god. I don't usually curse more than twice a day and I've already cursed plentiful today. Well, it's the second time this happens in less than a minute. Note to self never ever invite Tess and Nate to a party. Oh, and get some serious with that jealousy issue. Next thing you know I end up in jail for killing Nate. I know I wouldn't doubt it. I just hope she doesn't start flirting with Caitlyn. Sometimes I wish she weren't bi. It makes me be twice as jealous; as if I weren't normally overprotective.

I made my way up to my room. I hate being mad at her but she knows how I get when she flirts with guys. Whatever. I'll get over it. I put on my bathing suit so fast I think I must have discombobulated something down there. I'll have to get this wedgie surgically removed.

As I went down the stairs I noticed a couple of guys were starting at me. Shane and Nate. Dear god. I've tried to get away from Shane for the past and a half. Why doesn't he understand im GAY. Besides the fact that I haven't told him yet. I HAVE given him signals. Do I have to spell it out for him too?

'Hi, Mitchie. Great party."

"Thank You." -I wonder if he saw me and Mikayla making out? Dear god, I knew making out with her was a bad idea. I wish I was a little bit smarter.

" So, um I was thinking if you wanted to go out anytime you know dinner and a movie." -Hell sounded more tempting than this.

"Um , I don't know if I'll be free anytime soon." -I tried to walk past him but he blocked my passage.

" Well, I could talk to your manager, get to an agreement. I promise I'll get you home early."

" Yeah and you could invite your friend, Mikayla. She's so pretty."-Over my dead body.

"I will." -I finally got past them and heard them giving each other a high five. My luck was only momentarily though as I hear them following my and start another boring conversation.

Mikayla looked so happy, and I'm glad even _if _I had to suffer listening to Shane's pick up lines. I would only do this for her. I dove into the water to try and get away from Shane running right in to Jake. Dear god, if thou is mighty kill me now. Just as he was going to talk a familiar voice interrupted him.

" I hope you don't mind me borrowing your bikini. The water looked really good." -its not the only one if you know what I mean.

" Not at all. Suits you well."-I said my eyes not leaving her breast.

" It sure does. Doesn't it?" -I smirked.

We soon got involved in a game of volleyball inside the pool. The day itself was perfect. I loved every part of it. Sure I haven't spent almost any time with Mikayla but I've never seen her so happy. I hope she knows how much I love her now. I really do love her a lot.

" Happy birthday dear Mikayla happy birthday to you." -We all clapped as she blew the eighteenth candle. She looked at me and mouthed and ' I love you' making my heart bear clasp about 200 times per minute. I turned around and wiped the stupid tear that broke free from my eye. Im so happy that im actually with her. It's been about 6 years since I've been in love with her and every time she says she loves me too I want to die right there and there. Maybe I'm already dead, or maybe I'll wake up right this instant only to realize this is the sweetest of dreams.

I feel fingers intertwine mines and my retarded heart races yet again. I turn to face her and she smiles . I love that smile, that hair, mouth, gosh I love everything about her. I pull her wrist and lead her up my room careful to not let anyone see us.

" Why are we"-I've wanted to do this again all day. Finally I set my lips carefully on her neck, she shiver and her hands go into my hair.

" I thought birthday girl would like to see her present."-her head shoots up and she makes me look at her.

" What did you get me?" -I peck her softly and she moves away.

" So, I've been dying to kiss you all day and all you think is about is your present. Now I won't give you anything." -to this Mikayla pushes her lips on mine. She stays like that for like 10 seconds.

" Did you change your mind?"

" yeah." -I grab her hand and lead her to my bed as she sat I opened my drawer and took out little velvet box. " I didn't write a note because I wanted to give it to you myself, I just want you to know I love you."- I knelt over in front of her and opened the box. It was a ring that had 'Demena' engraved on the inside.

" Mitchie, this is gorgeous." -I smiled and rested my head on her lap. " Oh my god baby how much did this cost you?" -My complete savings account.

" That's not what matters, you are." -I smiled and lifted my head she was crying in a good way I hope. I know I don't have the best taste but I did spent three hours in Kays. Those assholes lied to me. Every kiss begins with Kay my ass. "Don't you like it?" She nodded effusively. Well I guess the didn't lie to me. I wipe the tears streaming down her chin.

" Mitch, I love so much." -I pecked her and grabbed her chin.

" I do too, that's why I got this for you. It's a promise ring." -in saw her eyes sparkle.

" What's the promise? "

" I want you to promise me you will never leave me. Ever."-I looked at her very serious, which rarely happened. 90% of my life I behave either like a child or like an idiot.

" I promise." -and how do you seal a promise? With a kiss of course, or an intense make out session either one works. All I want is Mikayla Ann Hartward to be mine for the rest of my life because I couldn't ever live without her and this feels so right.


	5. but, remember

**Remember?**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikayla's Pov**

"Don't you try to blame me for something you did, I never wanted this to happen"- There they go off again. What did dad do now? Mom and dad are constantly arguing for the dumbest things. Last time they actually had an argument about whether you add the milk or the Cheerios first when you prepare cereal. Dumb right? I know but they're great; they never argue when I'm next to them but that doesn't stop me from hearing them. I feel so uncomfortable when they argue. I hope me and Mitchie never fight. It'd be nice to just live with her all my life. Just wake up with her hands around my body.

Unfortunately Mitchie and I **have** been fighting. Today we were watching a movie in her room when I sat on her lap and started pecking her randomly and kissing her neck. The movie was so crappy anyways. So we start making out and she starts getting on top of me and wow. It was great those were the happiest 19 minutes of my life. Yes I counted. She told me that she loved me and I told her the same. Then she started kissing my neck which she knows I love and she lifts up my skirt! WTF! When I stopped her she got a little heated, we argued and here I am.

I know its only been 6 hours since I last saw her but I really miss her. I should text her back.

"I told you we should have used protection."-What the hell are they arguing about. I drop my phone and make my way downstairs.

"It's not my fault you're so fertile. If you wouldn't have gotten pregnant , my life would have been five thousand times better."-What?

"Your life would have been better without me?"-I came out from behind the wall, without tears in my eyes. No, siree. I was not crying.

"Honey. I didn't mean that. I "- I ran away and crashed into the wall. Shit. I didn't care to check my forehead and ran to the only person who could make me feel better. Mitchie.

I know we fought but it was partially my fault. I WAS flirting with her. I climbed Mitchie's tree and knocked on her window. Did I mention I hate the rain? Well I do! I peeked into Mitchie's window almost slipping against the ceiling She looks like she's sleeping. Shit. I guess I'll go home. Just as I look down to get down from the tree she opens the window.

"Hi,"- Her eyes were puffy and her hair a mess.

"Can I come in?"- she extends her hand and I take it. She's so warm I think she has a fever this can't be normal. It's warm in her house too. I look around her room. Spotless, when Mitchie's mad she has this urge to clean. She puts a towel over my shoulders and opens her left drawer.

"Put this on."-she hands me some shorts a t-shirt. I remember I told her to buy it when we went to six flags together. Five years ago.

"I can't believe I still have this. It's so old."-I finish putting the shirt on and nod.

"He said his life would have been better without me."-she automatically knows what I'm talking about. We've know each other for over 8 years, it's only expected. Mitch put her arms over me and pulled me in for one of those hugs I love.

"Baby, you know he didn't mean that."-She now starts caressing my hair. She knows all the tricks to make me feel better.

"He did. My own parents wish that I hadn't been born. I should do them a favor and just-"she lifts up my chin and looks at me seriously.

"Don't even think of leaving me alone Mikayla."-She grabs my left hand and lifts it to where I can see. "you promised…do you remem-ber?"- This time a tear glistened from inside her eye.

"I'm s-"- Interrupted again.

"I want you to keep your promise, Mikayla. I can't lose you."-Does she think I'm going to break up with her? My hands cup her face and I peck her.

"I'm not ever leaving you. I promised."- I kiss her again, she groans as I climb on her lap my hands in her hair. I love her, I hope she always knows this. I don't ever plan on leaving her. That would only mean planning my own death and her.

Mitchie nibbles on my bottom lips whilst her hands melts my skin with every touch. I love when we kiss. It's like the butterfly in my tummy are dancing to tango and i love it. My hair is getting in the way of our kiss and she pushes it behind my ear. I know what she wants and open my mouth letting her access my mouth and she gladly accept. Her tongue is shy at first as it tries to attract me to it. I get closer to her and caress the bottom of her tongue. She moans softly and sucks on my bottom lips softly.

"I love you."-she whispered. It kind of hurt me when she pulled away. The tingly feeling between my legs begged her to continue whilst my head and my heart told me this was the night we've been waiting for.

"Me too, princess."


	6. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**What Goes Around, Comes Around**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I love you."-she whispered. It kind of hurt me when she pulled away. The tingly feeling between my legs begged her to continue whilst my head and my heart told me this was the night we've been waiting for.

"Me too, princess."-I let my lips lie on the soft skin on her neck, unstintingly sending waves throughout her body. "Mikayla…?"

"Yeah?"I-I whispered against her ears, she loves when I do this to her.

"It's better if we go to sleep, I don't want to, you know.."-I nibbled on her ear and she cursed between her teeth. "Mikayla us to argue for the same reasons as before.'- I gazed her and she looked away. "Besides, your mom will probably go crazy. It's raining and she'll want to know where you're at-"-I cut her off with a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll make something up."-she laughed nervously while I nibbled on her neck hungrily. Why won't this tingly feeling go away? As much as I tried it only increased.

"Mikayla, baby. I love kissing you but I'm going to you know get all tingly, I know you-"

"I love you, Mitchie. That's all I want to think of. I want to be your fist and I want you to be mine too."-I lifted her head and our lips met in a wet kiss. The rain just makes this so much better.

"Mikayla"-She pulls away again. "you're not playing right? This is not funny. I'm really…_horny _right now."-She said in a whisper. I smiled and pushed her to her bed. I started kissing her while her hand went to my arse. That felt to good. This all feels like a fairytale, me and the girl who ripped my heart out and claimed it her, making love for the fist time on a rainy night.

I felt Mitchie's heart pounding furiously as my hands fondled with her shirt. I know she loves me as much as I do; that's why I'm letting her be my first. I usually puke at the mention of sex and here I am all horny over Mitchie while she moans all cute things in my ears.

Mitchie flips us over and pulls me up. Please don't ask me to wait for more time. The least thing I want to do is wait. Her lips go on my neck while her breathing gets heavier. I closed my eyes and feel her hands lift up my shirt. OMG, this is happening I'm going to have sex with her. Breathe, breathe. How do you breathe again? Is in then out or out then in?

"Can I take it off?" I lift up my arms and she slips off my shirt and begins to fold it. WTF? Grab her hands and snatch the shirt off.

"Why are you folding this?"-I giggle and her face goes red. "I'm sorry I just don't want to mess anything up. I want to make this perfect."

"Come here"-when she does I take off her shirt and let her get on top of my body. Wow, she's so warm.

"I'll never love anyone else, Mikayla. I'll always love you."-Her face went serious and I smiled that's when my legs wrapped her waist. As she kissed me I could stop moving and she then started to move her waist again mine. I just want her to touch me so bad. When I open my mouth to speak her hands cup my bra.

"Take it off"-I moaned and she obeyed. She looked at me and smiled. I know I was toned from all those years in track and the gym but she gave me the impression that I was some type of goddess. Mitchie shyly rested her hand on my breast as if asking for permission. She then leaned toward my breast and caved it with her mouth delicately. I moaned her name softly she probably didn't hear me but knew I liked it because she sucked on it a little rougher and let her tongue dance with my nipple.

I arched my back and my hand went in her hair. Why the hell haven't we done this before? This feels amazing!! Now mitchie changed nipple and played with my left. I 'going to have a heart attack if she doesn't take my pants off now. As if on cue her lips left my breasts and trailed her way to my abdomen.

I raised my hips and she slipped my jeans off. She reached for her sheets and covered our bodies. Mmm… I feel so warm under her.

"Comfy?" I nodded quickly. She smiled and began at my collar line. It feels as if a baby's kissing me; Mitchie's lips are so excruciatingly soft. Whilst Mitch gave me all sorts of pleasure I dug my hands in her hair. Oh dear, this feels so _amazing_.

I think I must go to the doctor; I am seriously bi-polar. Today alone I went from bitchy to sad and now horny. I seriously don't know how Mitchie stands me. She must love me so much. Mitchie's hand's linger on my zipper.

"I've known you for so long and you still get nervous?"-She giggles a bit and her confidence is reestablished. She pulls at my zipper lightly. I wish she would hurry!! She's still pulling at my zipper only a bit rougher this time. Actually really rough. "You ok down there?"

"Yes, it's just these dumb pants. They wont unzip."-I giggle.

"Babe, that's a fake zipper."-She smiles a little and grabs my waistband pulling it coarser than before. Only item that remains on my dessert body are the barney underwear we bought at that trip. Why did I have to put those today? So embarrassing, she's probably wearing Victoria's secret panties while I wear these weird crap-shitters. I couldn't help but blush shortly because she placed her lips on mines and pulled at my underwear politely.

"Open your legs, please."-she whispered against my bottom lip. I followed her instructions, slowly; her hands traveled pleasantly to my inner thigh. Those chocolate eyes never left mine as she caressed me. I grunted a bit as she placed her hands on my warm sex. Her subtle hands caressed my clit, drawing circles around it. Mitchie's body was partially on top of mines while her hands revitalized certain parts of my body that'd never been SO gratified.

The brunette's lips lingered on my neck and I moved unnerved under her. I want so much more than this. The anxiety's consuming me. "Mitch, please."-I moaned agitated, our hips bucking together in a tantalizing rhythm. Catching me completely off-guard Mitchie inserted a finger inside me. I gasped.

"Does that hurt?"-I shook my head almost unnoticeably and her finger went deeper in me rubbing around my walls. Now Mitchie had climbed on top of me and her finger's velocity increases, sharing a direct reaction with my moans. I opened my legs wider and she knew exactly what to do.

I've grown anxious now, well even more anxious. It feels so good to have her touch me like this but I need more. I can hear my body clench as if searching for something, as if it is unfulfilled. I wanted more of Torres. Torres joins her index finger and both fingers go in me.

"gu..ughh!"-I think I'm having Tourette syndrome symptoms, randomly yelling incoherent sounds that I can't control. I must look like and idiot with all the weird expressions on my face. "faaa…god, Mitch"-My breathing was hard to keep up with. I wanted to tell her to go faster but was unable to. I started to pull gently at my hair while my body experienced several technical difficulties.

Mitchie's fingers went inside me faster and my eyes felt like popping out. A wave was taking over me. It felt like electricity burning my insides in the most pleasing way.

"Aaah!"

I felt my walls tighten and certain liquid escaped my sex. Mitch pulled her fingers out and smiled victorious, I on the other hand remained dumbfounded, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. This is why everyone likes this so much. It is SO freaking amazing.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's your turn."-she smiled and I pushed myself on her. What goes around comes around.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So sorry to keep you guys waiting. I really loved this chapter and not cause of the sex pervs!!!**

**AtUFrEdDie thanks for reviewing!! Also thanks to Youreyesarelove you know what? YOur reviews are love so do so!! Please!!! I love you all and it's really fun if you review!!! Love you all and i wil update soon.**

**By the way...I know you guys think this is fluff but trust me!!! THERE WILL BE SERIOUS PROBLEMS BETWEEN MITCHIE AND MIKAYLA. I know, I know but just can't stay Fluff forever!!! I need you guys to finish this story!!!**

**Much love.**

.


	7. and I'm afraid

**I HOPE YOU MISSED ME! **

**ANYWAY'S HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!!**

**I Cannot Believe **

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

"What the hell, just call me!"-I threw the phone against the hardwood floor, furious. It's already been four days and nothing. I wonder if it's this dumb cell phone. Blackberries are crappy. Wait, a effin second. I don't need to wait for her call. This is not my fault. This is all _her_ fault.

"Mikayla, you're on in about five minutes, why don't you have your make up done?"--Margot spat out in her annoying voice. I wish she could just shut up! Why did I even hire her in the first place?

Not even giving me time to flash back Little Miss Blondie comes in; "My dad wants to talk to you Margot."-I shot her a sickening glare and I swear I saw facial muscles tighten up a bit. She always appears in the worst timing ever. I think she does it premeditatedly. I swear my life on it I haven't seen her like in a week yet today that I had a fight with Mitchie I have to see her. She must have spies on me.

Margot shoots Miley, Hannah, whatever that weirdo is a death glare before walking out. Great, not only did I have to withstand Mitchie's arguments but I also have to go through this bullcrap for like the billionth time. Doesn't she have a life? Wait. She has two.

"Any you're still here because…?"-I see her swallow hard and commence with a raspy voice.

"I-I just, kind of… wanted to talk."-She runs her index finger on the surface of the makeup table. I signal the two remaining people in the room to get the hell out.

"Look Montana I'm not in the mood for this right now. I'm going to perform in few minutes and I do not need this bull."-I walk toward the door and she gets in the way. I know hate is a strong word but I can assure you I HATE her.

"Listen Mikayla, I can't continue being your enemy, I…"- My stomach churned at this; how can she be such a hypocrite?

"I cannot believe you have the nerve to come with that bullcrap; you already have ALL the publicity you have but you're never satisfied, right?"-Her face goes a little pallid and she continues, at least she tries to. "What's your purpose this time? I already gave you Jake Ryan, I left Nate Grey about a year ago…"

"I don't give a crap about publicity Mikayla."- She mumbled lightly.

I crossed my arms over one another and scoffed pugnacious, "Then what do you…"-Miley shut me up by compressing her lips with mines. What…the…_hell _?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**MILEY'S POV: **

Thank god for giving me such a wonderful friend. I should listen to lilly more often. Thanks to her I'm finally kissing Mikayla! I know I'm getting all keyed up over a kiss but I've always been in love with her. Ever since that day were performed in Florida I knew that I was irrevocably attached to her. The bad thing was that she wasn't necessarily feeling the same way I was. She's been unkind to me since the first minute, so I had to hide this I felt for her. Recently though I've found her staring at me and with Lilly's help I'm going to confess myself. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Mikayla shyly responds to the kiss I lick her bottom lip and slide my tongue inside her.

SLAAAP!

"What the FUCK was that?"-Mikayla's face looks so scary. I only cup my right cheek. No, please tell me I was this dumb to actually kiss her. Why the hell do I hang out with Lilly? I'm dumb enough to listen to the girl who failed first grade twice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mikayla."-I run out the door relentlessly. Lilly is _so _dead.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**MITCHIE'S POV: **

Why did I start liking girls in the first place? They are SO bitchy. How dare Mikayla say all those things to me? I have feelings, I'm not this animal she thinks I am. Ugh! Why is she so inconsiderate? Well, guess what? I am not calling her for something that is not even my fault! I bet she thinks I will but no, she's the one who's going to apologize and accept the fact that we can't just scream out that we're dating. How could she even be so dumb to think about it?

"_You know…I think we should tell everyone that we're dating. That way everyone will know that you, little missy are already owned."-I giggled thinking that she was just joking and she looks at me confused. "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing, its just that I can just imagine you screaming you lungs out 'I'm dating Mitchie Torres.'"_

"_So, coming out is a __**joke**__ for you?"-She wraps my sheets around her breast. By the way, yes we __**were**__ having sex just now. Ever since the first time we made love its been difficult to stop. _

"_No, it's just dumb."-I try to remove the towel from her body she slaps my hand._

"_DUMB? Well I'm sorry for thinking that you actually give a crap about us as to actually come out to our fans."_

"_Wait, _what? _What do you mean I don't give a crap about us? You know I do."_

"_Way to prove it."-Mikayla reaches for her scattered clothing and I pull her towards me lightly._

"_what the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I mean that your all giddy when it comes to sex, but when its something important like this you think its 'dumb'"-She says mocking me. "All you care about is fucking me, and I'm not up for that crap."_

"_That is so not the only thing I care about, you know that-"_

"_No, I don't know anything unless you show me proof."_

"_Proof? You call that proof? What it is, is putting a rope on our necks. Do you know how people would react if they knew we we're gay?"-She's putting her shirt over her head. _

"_Bull, Mitchie. That's bull. When we told our parents they were perfectly fine with it. And if they weren't ok with it what? __**I **__would risk anything for you because I __**truly **__love you."-Mikayla turns the handle dirty flip-flops, from our day at the beach , in her hands. _

"_Its really easy to say isn't it?"-she rolls her eyes at me pissed and walk out the room. _

_A couple seconds later I yell out my window. "No goodbye kiss?"_

_She flicks me off without even turning around. _

I threw myself on top of my bed. To the left was a picture of me and Mikayla kissing. She looked so gorgeous in that picture. The way her skin looked so tempting with her light tan.

Stop it! I don't want her, we're fighting and until she realizes how immature she is to arguing about something so ridiculous you will not even think about her; at all!

Starting tomorrow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Well hello there kind reader! How are you guys? I didn't want to keep anyone waiting because personally I am not a patient person! I hate procrastinators! Anyways I will make this story kind of long, I don't believe in one-shots AND well this site deserves DEMENA. **

**Moving on you guys I posted this because of you so PLEASE review! You do not know how excited I get when you guys review!!! **


	8. Even The Best

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO ILoveDemiSelena. You wanted the make up sex…right?**

**Even the Best**

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

I can barely breathe with this crap on. Fuck it, this is too tight for me. I throw the item and it goes out the window. Crap! That shirt cost me like 60 bucks. Well, actually, Mikayla got it for me. She said it made my breast irresistible. She is so cute sometimes.

By the way, where the hell is she anyways? I haven't seen her in the whole week and she's not in her room apparently. Maybe I should apologize? Nah.

I went to my patio to recover the item I stupidly threw out the window. Is she really not there? And why the hell is it snowing? I should probably get back home. Ok, I'll just see her for one second. She's probably not there so its not like I'm apologizing. I will never apologize. I am an independent adult. I don't need her.

Shit it's fuck cold! I stop at Mikayla's room which is luckily in the first floor. I look into her window and see her next to her chimney. I knock on the window furiously. I know what you're thinking and no. I am not going to apologize to Mikayla.

Startled Mikayla grabs something to defend herself. Wow, she thinks I'm like a rapist. She looks out the window and I wave my hands completely frozen. Please open the freaking window.

"What are you doing out there?"-She asks a little hoarse. Has she been crying?

"Open the window please!"-She pulls the window up and I jumped in her room. Ow, ow, my poor hands.

"Mitchie what are you-"-I cut her off by compressing our bodies together. It feels as if my skin is melting against hers. I don't even know how I went a whole week without this.

"I'm so, so, sorry. _Please_ take me back."-Mikayla hands went in my hair. So much for being an independent adult.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again."-She _has_ been crying.

"Why do you think _that?" _I peck her on the nose.

"Because you never texted me back or anything."-She unconsciously pouts. She's so cute when she does that. Mikayla lets go of me and lies down on her bed.

"I'm really sorry for what happened Mikayla."-I lay next her.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry for pressuring you into something you're not ready to do and accusing you of using me for sex. We both know that's not true."

"I promise that when I'm ready I will do it. If it makes you happy then I'll give it a shot."-Mikayla runs her soft hands across my chin and I smile reassuring her to continue. Her hands are so velvety, I remember how I always used to get goosebumps when she touched me. Looks like it still happens I think as I intertwine our fingers.

"I love you."-Her lips curl upwards. Wow, how I missed kissing her. Almost two weeks!

I move my leg on top of her and kiss her forehead. She giggles a bit then I go on her nose, down to her cheeks and plant a long kiss.

"You love me too, right?"-she nods and I kiss down her jaw line anything but her lips. I see her getting a little anxious and smile delighted. This means that she's missed me too.

"Say it, I like when you say it."-I now covering three quarts of her body with my own.

"Kiss me first."-I smile and kiss her forehead again. I hear her soft groan.

"There?"-she shakes her head disapprovingly. I then kiss her right cheek quickly. She stills disapproves and points at her mouth. "Here?"-I interrogated my finger on her soft lips. She nods elated. I join our lips, only a few inches apart. I raise her chin closing the distance between us.

I never want her mouth to leave mines but Mikayla pulls my shirt up a little frantic. We've been making out so passionately I think my lips are about to break. I've never seen her this needy considering I usually start this. She turns me over and her tongue rubs against the skin on my neck.

"Mikayla, maybe we should go to my room. I don't…want to wake…"-Mikayla's now sucking on my neck. I sense a big fat hickie is about to be left there. It feels so good when she does it though. I shut my eyes incredibly aroused.

"If you be quiet it'll all be ok."-I love when she whispers against my ears. I don't 'know why I'm so sensitive around that area. "You're going to be quiet right?"-Her lips pressed against my abdomen. Wow, that tickles _and_ feels good. I'm not sure whether I should laugh or moan. Decide to bit on my lip as her lips go further down. Her hands pull my pants, panties with them. I don't think I'd ever do this with anyone else. What I have with Mikayla is too deep. I've basically known her all my life. I know I'd feel uncomfortable with any other person.

Her hands pull my legs apart. Why is she taking so long? What is she doing just staring? Before I can look down her lips are pressed on me. Oh my god, she's giving me oral? I've actually never thought of that before. Her tongue easily caressed my already lubricated sex drawing shapes around my clit.

"Mikayla…don't st-"- soft moans escape my mouth. I never thought Mikayla could do all this to me. I start bucking my hips under her. Mikayla inserts her finger inside me sending rockets of ecstasy throughout my body. Am I going to die? I've always hear that when you're about to die you body looses control of itself. Am I that close because if so I'll gladly accept it. Mikayla's tongue is now rubbing against me furiously while her finger attacks my walls.

I arch my back anxious. Why won't I cum already? Its been long enough for it to happen.

"Relax, princess."-Mikayla gives me a long wet lick across my sex and I feel like she's trying to kill me. And why won't I just cum already!! Mikayla inserts two more fingers inside me while her tongue's still savage against my genital.

"Oh, my god, Mikayla!"

Wait, I'm almost there. I can feel it. It's like a monster is about to rip out of my stomach. I toss and turn against the bed as a stream of a creamy substance leaves my exhausted body onto Mikayla's hungry mouth.

"I love you."-she said smiling against my lobe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**SO, I'VE BEEN UPDATING LIKE CRAZY ON THIS STORY. THERE'S ACTUALLY ANOTHER SEX SCENE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S GOING TO BE REALLY IMPORTANT THOUGH!! YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. TO UNDERSTAND THE ENDING YOU **_**NEED**_** TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**:p :p :p :p **


	9. fall down sometimes

**Here is your chapter mon cheries 9 I am not calling you guys cherries. This is French for my dears) !!!**

**Fall down some times**

_

* * *

_

**MIKAYLA'S POV: **

_Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_You're charming, got everybody star struck._

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

Mitchie looked at me a little weird when she said 'instead of me'. She is so fucking cute! I'm so happy we haven't fought in a long time in fact the last time we fought was probably like a month ago. She's always trying to be so nice to me.

"You know when this song came out I always cried a little."-I lift my head from her shoulders.

"Really?"-She nods a little flushed. "Aww." She pushes me lightly.

"I just never thought that we could ever end up together…"

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

"I guess we're like in a movie…right? You're _my_ Juliet."-I laughed at how the song did match with our situation. It's almost 7:00 p.m., the sun is almost setting and we are playing that happy song.

"Actually…like a song." She smiles over to me.

"I like that, our love is like a song."-She sung. I'm thinking I just gave her an idea for another song. That's one of the things I find so cute about her and I know I basically think everything about her is cute but the way she expresses herself in her songs just makes me feel like I know exactly what's on her mind. What if she knew what exactly roamed my mind?

Half an hour later Mitchie and I arrived at the vacation home we rented. I'm not even gonna lie, this is actually no big deal; for me at least. Mitchie and I have been to the most exclusive hotels in California. Why the heck did she bring me here?

I feel Mitchie's hands rub against mine and I let her intertwine our fingers.

I guess if Mitchie is here I really don't need to be in the Bellagio or anything. She's more than that.

* * *

**MILEY'S POV:**

"Miley you need to forget about her already. She's just not into you."-I give Lilly the dirtiest look possible.

"I'm not going to take any more advices from you anymore. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in this fist place."

"What mess? Miley this is reality. Mikayla doesn't like you. Just forget about her. You can get any other girl."

"I am _not_ giving up on her. If she didn't like me then why didn't she immediately pull away? I felt how much she wanted this kiss."

"Miley you're just making up stuff. She isn't gay." - I stood up from my bed with my phone in my hands. I wish this could be easier. I mean don't friends usually boost up your confidence? Apparently not!!

"How would you know? The way she kissed me wasn't just being polite. She wants to be with me. She's just too…shy." Lilly scoffs.

"Liar"-Well then I guess I'll have to prove her wrong!

* * *

Usually I really like to be around fans. Now on the other hand I feel like karate-chopping every single bitch that's looking at Mitchie in a attentive matter. I really wish I hadn't dropped out of that Martial Arts class.

"Mitchie can I take a picture with you?"-She's been doing the same thing for let me see…. An hour and seven minutes. My soles are sore right now. Let's not even talk about my skin I think I should have put some more sunblock.

That is not the point, the point is that I hate that all these girls are over my girlfriend. Why can't they just get their own? There's like billions of girls in the world. Why should I blame them? Mitchie is incurably gorgeous. Look how hot she looks in that bikini. I wish I could take it off and do her right now. No, I am not obsessed with making love to mikayla; making love in the beach is romantic.

"Mitchie could we-" A tall guy pushes me out the way. Crap, where the hell is my other flip flop? I try to look for it in a futile attempt. My hand gets stopped on a couple of times before I finally get the message. I'm too tired for this crap. I'm going to the house. I _do_ need a bath.

* * *

**MITCHIE'S POV:**

This is why I hate my manager. Don't get me wrong its not that she's bitchy or anything. However when she wants something she gets it. She told POP magazine that Mikayla and I were at the beach together. I know WTF! That totally ruins our vacation! This was supposed to be our break from everything and everyone. We are tired of paparazzi behind us 24/7 and lately I've noticed her a little tense. All my work gone down the drain

I think I should leave now. I don't want to keep her waiting.

"Sorry I'm really tired and I need to get going." Where the hell is Mikayla? She's not where I left her. Don't panic she's probably in the water

No she's not! She's not at any of the food stands either!

"Excuse me have you seen a girl about three inches taller than me, brunette…"-I tap the guy on the shoulder. Was he listening to me? "sir are you…" he pivots bluntly.

"Mitchie?"-A big grin appearing on his lips.

"Jake?"-Jake frowns immediately.

"it's _Jackson_."

"Oh…Jackson!"-I threw my hands around him and he replied to the hug enthusiastic,. I only realized who he was _now. _"How's Miley?"

"You know her breaking a plate every now and then."

I smile remembering all the time Miley and I spent together. We met each other at singing class. Instantaneously we became friends. Lately we haven't spoken a lot.

"I so need to see her. How is she?"

"I don't know…alive?" Same old Jackson. I used to love seeing him and Miley fight for hours. Mr. Stewart always had to stop them or else they would completely annihilate the house. "So, who are you looking for again?"

"Um, Mikayla. You know who she is right?"

"you guys still hang out? Wow."

"It's actually more than that.." He gives me his I-get-it- look.

"well, that's cool. You guys make a cute couple actually." I grin excessively. We do, we really do.

"Have you seen her around here?"

* * *

**MIKAYLA'S POV: **

I shouldn't have left her alone! Look at the time and she's not home yet! What the hell is she doing at this hour. It's six thirty! The nerve of that girl! I left the beach about an hour ago.

I know it's random but I wish I could just come out already. I'm tired of having to leave her when she's with her fans. It's not fair. I'm an "important' part of her life too! I don't feel important when we're in front of the media. It's like I'm second best. Not even that, the last thing she thinks about.

**I just wanted to post this ASAP! It was kinda difficult because I'm like sick right now!**

**The drama is going to start next chapter.**

**Thing to remember… Mikayla and Mitchie are vacationing near Miley. Miley is a little reluctant about giving up Miley. **

**Please review!!**

**Please, review!!**

**Review…**

**Press that enticing button!! -- **

**You want to do it! I know you do!!**


	10. How Much Can We Resist?

**But, How Much Can We Resist? **

* * *

**MIKAYLA'S POV: **

Where the hell is Mitchie? Things like this just piss me off _so_ bad. She knows have a bit of jealousy issue. Does she not remember what happened to Shane Grey when I found out he liked her? Yes, she does know. That motherfucker! She knows and she does it purposely. Well you know what I'm really tired of this. I'm tired of this stupid trip, I'm tired of this lamp that won't fucking turn on!

Oh it was disconnected My bad. He-he.

Anyways, back to Mitchie. I am going to march right up to her and show her who's the boss in this relationship. She will do what I tell her or her ass is on going on the asphalt.

As I approach the door the usual glare reflected in the house is not nonexistent. I look out the window. It's night already? What the hell is she doing signing each of her fan's pubies? There's no where in hell in takes her like 3 hours to sign a few papers. Unless she doesn't know how to spell her name.

I'm about to open the door when I hear it slam into my face.

"My nose."- Ow, ow, ow. What the hell was that? OMG! Is it one of those rapist? Why does everyone know that Mitchie and I are in here. Crap. I told her we should've gone to the Ritz. Ten times better than getting raped.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."-Mitchie kneels downs as to see my face. "Oh, my god you're bleeding."

I stand up getting away from her rapidly. I don't even want to see her right now. Because of her now I'm going to look like Michael Jackson. My poor nose. Oh, my god. Blood is pouring all over the place from my nose. Eww.

"Here"- Mitchie pats a towel under nose cleansing it. No wonder, people never leave lesbians alone. They get blood all over the place. "You ok?" I roll my eyes and open the faucet. I splash freezing water on my face.

Mitchie insisted on cleaning up the mess so there she is. Meanwhile I'm on the bed with a pillow covering my face. Was I such a bitch as to have her try to kill me? That hit was purposely. Who knew that under those skinny hands actually hid muscle?

Mitchie lifts the pillow from my face with a insecure smile on her face. "I didn't mean that."

"I know, it was an accident."

"No, not that. Leaving you alone at the beach."-Oh, she seriously wants to argue about that now? Ok, let the debate begin!

"How was that an accident?"

"I was.. Well I was busy…--" There she is stuttering. She rarely does that only when she's nervous or horny. I sure hope it's not the second one.

"Busy." I repeat perky. "Mitchie did you even remember that I was even alive?"

"Come on baby--" Mitchie tries her puppy face. That does NOT work when I'm mad. "I just lost notion of the time." She continues disappointed in her failure.

"it's always the same crap."

"What?"

"you, you change so much when you're in front of your fans. It really pisses the crap out of me."

"I don't always do this, Mikayla." She now kneels in front of me making direct eye contact.

"When you're in a concert, an interview, signing autographs anything you ignore me Mitchie. It's like you're embarrassed to be with me."

"you seriously don't get tired of this constant topic. I do _not_ ignore you." she looks at me truthfully. Maybe she was sorry. "What do you want me to do throw myself at you in front of everyone? Would that please you?"

"Don't get sarcastic."

She sighs. I could see it now that she didn't want to continue this. Fuck it then.

"I'm sorry, babe. Its just really hard."

" It shouldn't be. I've told you let's just come out." I'm the one that tries to convince her. She removes my hand from her face.

"Can we please not talk about this."

I sigh and open my mouth ready to argue.

"Please? I really hate it when we fight." She pouts a little. Does she know how much I love that? "I just want to have a good time with you."

"Me too. I just hate that everyone's all over you." My hand caress the side of her face. Her face lightens up a quite bit.

"So this argument is because you're a little jealous?" I give her a dirty glare.

"Do you seriously think I would get jealous? I have a life." She scoffs and I cock my head to the side.

"And a very hot girlfriend." She made and emphasis on the 'hot.'

"That's about to sleep on the couch." I smile confident.

"Oh, no baby. Can't have sex on the couch my bad aches a lot-- ouch!" I pinch her arm.

"You now _exactly_ what I mean."

"I'm just playing. Besides.." She places a kiss on my left cheek. I love the way her lips are always warm. "you know I can't spend a night away from my amazing girl." She puts little more force into our kiss.

"you're _such_ a kiss-up."

"Don't complain cuz you know you like it." To this remark I smiled. I love when we flirt. She's so freaking…docile when we're with her parents. However leave Mitchie and I in a room alone… a lot of pornographic scenery is what you'll see. I feel her warm lips against mine. Her lips are like a baby's but her tongue is freaking amazing. I love the way we play hide-and-go-seek inside our cavities. She deepens the kiss incredibly and I feel euphoric. That is until she pulls away.

"I think I have a better idea." Well it better be a fantastic; I was really horny just now. "Don't worry we'll do that later, I promise."

"This is your idea?" I see her nod. Who the hell goes to the beach at eight o'clock?

"It's been a long time since the last time we went skinny dipping."

"We've never gone skinny dipping."

"Exactly." I frown.

"There's no way in hell I'm even getting into that freaking water. She arches a brow. Next thing I know I'm being dragged by my legs into the water. I squeal while she pulls me. Well then, I so didn't know she was so strong or, am I that out of shape?

"Let go Mitchie." I struggle to legs go of her grasp now on my wrist. "imma bite you." She immediately legs go. Mitchie has always been paranoid when it comes to getting bitten. Except when it's in a sexual way but I didn't mean to do it that way.

I struggle to swim back to the surface. Wait, I don't know how to swim. CRAP! "Mi--" I struggle to get her attention but she's busy making fun of me. I finally grab on to something…soft?

"Needy aren't we?" Huh? I look at my hand and find her breast in it. I let go but she grabs me by my waist. I really wish I could have learned to swim instead of crushing on the instructor.

"Don't let go." I feel her swim towards a lower part of the beach. I stand now that the water is up to my belly. "Don't ever do that again." She hugs me from behind.

"Why? It's so funny to see you freaking out when the water is barely an inch above you."

"Shut up"- I splash water on her and he fakes a shocked face. I'm later crushed by thousands of waves. "Mit--…sto--" I try to get her to stop. When I realize its futile I join her game.

* * *

**MITCHIE'S POV: **

I guess I kinda lucky I prevented yet another feud. Mikayla and I never fought when we we're friends so I feel so depressed when we argue. And how intense we do argue. Mikayla looks like she's possessed when I insult her in the most diminutive way. There's so persons that say they get turned on when their lover gets mad. I'm usually shitting my pants when Mikayla busts out.

"This is weird."

"What?"

"Well, it's like 1 o'clock and the water is normal. Normally we'd be freezing to death." I was.

"Ha, yeah. It's pretty warm." She turns around so that she's directly facing me. She kisses my cheek softly.

"You know we can go now." I rest my head on her left shoulder looking for kinetic energy.

"Why? You're tired?" She leans back a little.

"No because I'm getting tired of you shivering so much."

"I was not." She giggles and elbows me. She does not know how much that _actually _hurt. I bruise so easy.

"Sure." when she pivots her head she grabs my face and gives me a tender kiss. I love the position we're in. We're sitting on the edge of the beach in a way in which the waves slap our feet. She's between my legs and I'm leaning on my hands. "Besides, this feels really nice."

"You don't think it's a tad cliché?"

"well…" I pretend to choke her and she giggles a bit.

"You better say you like it." I try to fake a man's voice but I'm a little bad at impersonations. She removes my hand from her neck and holds my hand.

"I really like this." I wish a shooting start could just appear. Then I would never forget this feeling.

"…it's perfect. You're perfect."

"Well you don't deserve anything less than perfection." In a way I sound as if I'm praising her like she's some sort of goddess. She might not be a goddess but she's something related. There's no way that I can explain why I'm like this toward Mikayla. Is she some sort of evil scientist. Did she inherit Hitler's manipulation? The most evenhanded answer I have is the goddess one.

* * *

**MILEY'S POV: **

"Until she's mine…no. This sucks ass." this song is gong to come out like crap. I don't even want to release it. Maybe I should do what dad says and actually sell it. Besides the fact that its horrible, I bet Mikayla would never listen to another song by me.

She's too shy when it comes to me...well kissing me. I wish she could just realize that she likes girls. Why is it so difficult? So the media will get in you r business and crap; I won't give a crap about anything else if she's mine.

"Until you're mine not gonna be…even close to complete?" Sure. That rhymes. Let's see this again.

"Until you're mine not gonna be even close to complete, I won't rest until you're mine."

"Miley what the fuck? Its fucking two in the morning."

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"gee, maybe its because I can't sleep with your fucking singing!" I throw a shoe towards him.

"get out." He smashed the door briskly against the frame. I guess I should get some sleep.

* * *

**MIKAYLA'S POV: **

"It really does smell good." Mitchie flashes me one of those victorious smiles.

"I know how much you like smelling my hair so I thought I might try something different." I smile and resume to brush my teeth. Mitchie appears behind me and I stare at the mirror locking eyes. She envelopes me in a bear hug. She trails her hand through the skin uncovered by my pajamas.

"Ooh, your hands are so soft." I spat out the paste and enjoyed her hug.

"I bought some lotion to make my hands softer for tonight. I want everything to be perfect." I look at her sternly.

"That's nice but you _know_ naughty girls like it rough." I took a mouthful of Listerine. Crap, this is so strong. I have this obsession with having a perfect denture; I brush my teeth almost twenty times a day. Maybe I should have been a dentist. A _sexy_ dentist. 'open wider, baby' Ha!

"I'm guessing you'll have to adapt." I spit out the mouthwash and quickly grab her waist and carry her towards the room.

"_Make me_." And that she did, that she did.

~~Mikayla's dream

"_I can't continue being your enemy…I don't give a crap about publicity Mikayla." Miley presses her lips against me. Her lips are so captivating. I've never actually thought about her like this before but I can't help but fall into her entangling figure. Her body against me raising the temperature like a chimney. I want to continue. I need to continue or else I think I might suffocate. She parts my lips and her tongue caress my cavity. _

_Did she just moan? A pretty load moan too. No, wait, that was me? Who cares? I push her towards the bed hopefully but she hit's the drawer. Oh, right this is my dressing room. Whatever. I'm having her now and I lift her so that she's sitting on the furniture, our eyes linking. _

"_I can't conti-- she starts but I know what she's a bout to say and lightly bite her bottom lip. She sighs and I moan into her neck. _

_I'm at the second hickey when she starts rubbing herself against me. My hands slide between her legs and start caressing her sex. She moans my name. I love the way she says it like it was the answer to some type of epidemic. Mikayla. As she reaches her limit my mind only retrieves a sharp flash of light. _

What the hell was that? I was dreaming about doing Miley? What? What the fuck? What the fuck!? Okay, relax. It's only a dream. They don't mean anything. 'This is completely normal. I bet Mitchie has dreams about doing other girls all the time. What??? Oh, she better not. She is going to hear me.

What time is it? I flip my phone…wow three minutes past three. Mitchie should still be sleeping. I envelope my hands around air thinking she was next to me.

"Mitchie?" could barely see anything but light through my glinting. Where is she? She better not be masturbating thinking of another girl. I will fucking assassinate her ass.

I find Mitchie sitting in the couch, her legs Indian style and her hands lightly strumming her guitar. My girlfriends hair is in a messy bun, she looks so cute. I smile gently. Yay! She was not masturbating! She's oblivious to my presence.

"Did you forget… that I was _even_ alive

Did you forget everything we ever had

Did you forget--"

She abruptly stops as wrap my hands around her neck. This song was great! I love when she puts little things about us in her songs, like Two Worlds Collide. _I _asked her earlier today if she forgot I was alive!!!

"Missed me already?" I smile against her cheek.

"Yep. Why aren't you in bed? Did I steal all the sheets again?" Or maybe I kicked her. She's always complaining about that.

" Just had some inspiration and felt like writing a song." I take her hair out of the bun and let it touch my face. She was right I really do like smelling her hair.

"What's it called? I like it." She put her hand on her chin. She's so darling when she's thinking. I place a kiss on her neck.

"Did you forget." I frown.

"umm. I don't know."

"I don't even have a third of it done."

"How about…don't forget." She nods.

"Don't forget. Yeah…yeah, Don't forget. Thanks baby." I kiss her shoulders lightly. That dream with Miley left an effect on me.

"Let's go to bed and I'll give you _all _the inspiration you need." She giggles and I pull her backwards. We dash towards bed full speed. You should have seen us we look like we were roadrunners. Moving on…

Mitchie's hands are now pulling at my pajamas. I bite my lip yearning her touch. My pajamas rest on the floor and I climb on Miley's lap tying her body against mine with my legs. I wanted her so bad. I don't care how she got there but I'm not gonna interview her when I'm as desperate as now.

I feel her lips search for my breast and I get on my knees making it facilitating this whole process.

"I want you, now." She sucks on my nipple harder and I pull at her hair.

She giggles. "You always me." Stop coming up with comebacks and make me cum! She pushes me against the mattress and open my bare legs. I instantly wrap her waist and we buck our hips against each other while we make out.

I never imagined she could bring up these hormones that only my girlfriend had. She has no right to take over my body like she does. None at all; however, I won't dare to protest. The brunette inserts her fingers inside my privates. I jolt up as my brain feels invaded yet my body required her attention.

I grunt as her fingers go inside me roughly. "I thought you said naughty girls like it rough." She said arching a brow.

I had no time to reply as the bell chimed inside me. It was time; my willpower condensed into a creamy substance that exited my sex. I moaned her name into her shoulders and bit her.

Mitchie's body rested on mine. Wait… **Mitchie**? I just moaned Miley's name while having sex with my girlfriend? AHHHH!!!

My heart, not yet recovered from climaxing, races about a billion to the power of infinity times per second.

"You ok?" Mitchie's face hovered against mine. I nod exaggeratedly.

"That was…unbelievable."

"You know how I roll." To this she turned to her side and I held her waist against me. She fell asleep after seconds. Usually I'm the one who drifts off seconds after sex but she won this time.

Sex with Miley I just imagined sex with Miley. I actually _moaned _her name. I have to relax. Miley's pretty and I like girls. That doesn't mean anything else. Besides Mitchie didn't hear anything so everything's ok. No everything is PERFECT. Why shouldn't it be perfect. I'm with the hottest girl in the world who is a total sweet heart and loves me too.

Let me just go to sleep… after all it is about five in the morning.

* * *

**MITCHIE'S POV: **

I couldn't be happier that we took this vacation together. Sure Mikayla and I were _close_ to fighting but we didn't! I deserved this after working twenty-four hours a day I deserved some time with my sexy girlfriend. MY girlfriend! Ha-ha. I know I sound like a psycho but I'm happy, happy, happy.

Mikayla and I sad steamy sex last night. It was amazing because earlier in the night she told me she wanted it rough. The first time we did it I tried to but was a little uneasy but the second time

Ooh, I gave it to her rough alright. I think this is the best sex we've actually had, a bid deal? Yes, we've had a _**LOT **_of sex in the past months but this was just out of it.

One con to our great night:

I was too tired to continue; we spent all of our energy on her and never got to do _me_. Oh, and did I mention and my dear girlfriend hasn't woken up yet? Guess what time it is…no, go ahead guess. Okay, it's 3 p.m.! I showered, ate breakfast, clipped my toenails and she's still dreaming about who-knows-what. She's probably dreaming about sex. Mikayla is so perverted sometimes.

I tap her shoulder roughly. "Mikayla…?" She mumbles something unintelligible. "Mikayla!" She now bit her bottom lip.

"Let me take them off." See I told you. I know her so well. Let me just go along with it for a little while.

"why do you want me to take them off?" She licks her lips.

"I wanna taste you." Oh, my god. See? She dreams about eating me out. I spot the cup of water next to me and smile to myself. I climb on top of Mikayla, the heaviest sleeper know to man.

"You want to feel my wetness?"

"Yeah, I--"I pour the water I just got from the fridge on her face. She jerked up a crazy expression on her face while I burst into laughter. "What the hell was that?"

I fell sideways to the floor. Oh, my ribs. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Her face was so funny!

"You think that was funny?" She makes a move to get off the bed as I dash off. She quickly catches up to me and spins me around. "You think that was funny?" She repeats now against my neck. We we're inside the shower. What is the worst thing she gonna do? Kiss me? "I'll show you hilarious." She turns the knob and I shriek. I just did my hair! Payback's such a big, fat, bitch!

Mikayla tries to escape I pull her back. "Let go Mitchie!"

"No!"

"Let go Mitchie I swear--"

"What?" I retort.

"I'll bite you." I hesitate for a second and she grabs control and pins me against the shower wall thingy. "I warned you." Mikayla joins or wet lips in a forceful kiss. Seems like her tank is full this morning-I mean afternoon. She lightly bites my nibbles on my bottom lip and all I could think of is how her leg is somewhere it shouldn't be. She frees my lips now and moves on to my neck. When I'm at my millionth moan I realize that she's given me about five hickeys. No wonder our parents put up a fight to let us come here.

"Baby, stop. This is the fifth one." She then pushes me against the wall harder.

"Ugh…" She pulls at my shirt roughly since its stuck to my skin thanks to this fucking water. How could she wake up so horny? We will never know.

Later in the day I finally convinced Mikayla of going to the beach. Since its Monday there's not going to be a lot of people she accepted. I'm glad she did; yesterday I had so much.

"You know what? I think I should teach you how to swim." Miley swings her towel at her lefr shoulder.

"Funny." I walk backwards in front of her.

"Come on!"

"No, I'm not gong to make a fool out of myself in front of anyone."

"Please?"

"No." I pout making my eyes seem like a 3-year old girl.

"Stop that." I change directions and head towards the house. 'Mitchie. Come back."

I keep on walking and ignore her. "Mitchie come back I'll let you just come back already." I run towards her and pull at her. We make it to the beach and she's almost had a heart attack. I admit we ran quite rapid but is she THAT out of shape?

"Come on lazy." I walk towards the water and she lazily follows me. I splash some water to her and she fakes like she's mad at me.

"Ok, then I'm going home." I giggle and push her into the water. This is the only way I can get some kisses. I know there would be a paparazzi out there. "don't ever do that again you almost drowned me!" She pushes me lightly and I fake a tear.

"You bully. I'm telling on you." I point a finger at her. She tries to bite me and I pull away.

We had a lot of fun but about an hour later I realized that I'm so freaking hungry. I'm hungry babe."

"Let's go get something then." WE get out of the water and I just when things couldn't get better I saw her.

"Miley!" I ran in a retarded way towards her even though she was only a yard away. I gave Miley a Godzilla hug lifting her from the sand. "Oh, my god I missed you!"

Miley looked at Mikayla a little confused. She probably asked herself why I'm with her. "I missed you too!"

"Babe this is Miley, my friend from chorus." I grin ear to ear. This is amazing!!! I look at Mikayla and introduce Mikayla. "This is my girlfriend Mikayla."

"Wait…your _girlfriend_?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**WELL YOU GUYS I FINNALLY UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY I HAVE LIKE DISAPPEARED. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON AN YOU'LL HAVE ALL THE PLEASURE IN THE WORLD!**

**REVIEW**

**Press that enticing button!!**

**You want to do it! I know you do!!**

* * *


	11. because i'm just tired

**because I'm just tired **

_

* * *

_

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

"Make yourselves at home." Well this is convenient. She has a beach literally in her backyard. All I have in my backyard is dirt.

"You guys haven't changed anything."

"Nope." we all sit in her couch Mitchie I between us. "So, you guys are really dating?" Mitchie thinks this for a little while and then nods.

"Could I get some water?" Miley stands up. "No, I know where it's at." Mitchie leaves towards the kitchen. Thank god its right there, but I'm not save from her glare.

"How long have you been dating?" She doesn't remove her eyes from me. That's right I have a girlfriend.

"About five months or so."

"Six actually."

"Well that's amazing. I never thought you were a lesbian though." Mitchie's now behind me and then climb on the sofa's armrest thingy.

"Blame it all on her." She points a finger at me and Miley laughs. A fake laugh of course. Mitchie didn't realize because she herself was still laughing. It wasn't that funny.

"I bet, she's really pretty. Could make anyone fall for her. Right?" I shudder at this comment. I thought she had forgotten about that retarded kiss. I had. Please do not bring back last night's incident. The sun had it's effects on me.

"I guess." Mitchie looks at me and pecks me.

"You know when I was taking those singing lessons."

"That Camp Rock thing?" I remember I cried all summer because she wasn't there. Oh, that's when I realized I was into Mitchie.

"Yeah, that's where I met Miley. I don't know why we haven't talked since." She fakes like she's mad at Miley.

"Well you were obviously busy."

"well I won't be anymore…you and I are going to be closer than ever." She throws herself at Miley. By the way…has Miley gotten a little more appetizing. No, no , I am not going to follow her little scheme. I will not!!!

"Miley…?" A blonde girl walks in. She's carrying a towel I remember she was with Miley previously. "Where were you?" She stops when she looks at me her mouth hung.

"Oh, Lils, I wanted to introduce you to Mikayla." We already know her she's Lola. I must say she looks better as a blonde.

"Hey" She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm Lilly."

"Mikayla. This is my girlfriend Mitchie." I bring Mitchie forward and Lilly's a little shocked.

"Hi, you must be Miley's girlfrie--" Whoa, she has a girlfriend and she's out there kissing random people? What a bitch.

"Well it's kind of hot let's go out to the beach." I can't believe she's such a jerk.

* * *

We're here at the beach. Mitchie and I are in the water . There's a lot of people today…obvious considering the immense heat it's only rational. Miley and her girlfriend are laying down on a towel. They think they're so cute. Mitchie and I make a cuter couple.

"Mikayla concentrate." Oh, right I was supposed to learn to swim. "Ok, I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath." She lets me go and I go down.

"Just give this up. I'm never going to learn."

"Are you mad? I'm not ignoring you am I?" I shake my head and smile. "Then why the bitchy on the Mitchie.

"You're so cute." She doesn't want to believe that I'm in a god mood and insist.

"Are you jealous?" I scoff. "No, no scoffing, Mikayla she's just a friend ok?" She cups my face and pecks me softly. Oh my god. In front of the public. We are so on teen magazine tomorrow. Aw, don't tell me she's thinking of coming out!!

"Ok, I believe you." Me jealous. Miley's likes _me._

"Can we go home…"She looks disappointed. "I promise I'll make it better than being here." I 'm playing with her thong underwater. Well she is not falling this time.

"um, could you wait a sec? Miley!" Miley comes lazily and Lilly goes towards a shack .

"Yeah?" Mitchie smiles.

"Remember how you taught me to swim?" Miley nods

"Can you please teach her because I'm just tired. I'll be over with Lilly. I need a tan."

"Sure. Come on." No I do not want her to touch me. But if I say no, Mitchie will be suspicious. I really hate being interrogated. "Lay on your back." I do so and she puts her hand over my back. I jerked up. "You ok." I nod and she places her hand on my lower back. "Ok, floating is easy. Arch you back…perfect." Her voice is husky and I stare right into your eyes.

"I thought your eyes were green" WTF! What the fuck was that? Weirdo your girlfriend is right there.

"They change depending on how I feel. They turn hazel when I'm mad. Flop your feet." I do so. Please do not start flirting Miley please! "Keep on doing it until I tell you. So, you're with Mitchie." She lowers her eyes to me. "Why?" I'm about to answer but she instructs me to lean back. "Place your hands above your head, this will balance your weight and you'll float better."

"I love her." She scoffs and I frown. I so do love Mitchie she's amazing.

"Ok, you're floating now. One foot at a time flop your feet." She lets go of me and I start moving. It's funny how we're having two different conversations at the same time. "You don't love her."

"What's with you. You think that you know everything about me? If anything at all. I do love Mitchie…she's amazing. And she's a better kisser." She laughs at this.

"Slowly bring one arm out of the water with your thumb coming out first right next to your ear. Now flip it to your pinkie." oh wow, I'm doing it. "you can't compare ten seconds to all of the make out sessions you guys probably have. How about a little more equality." I raise my brow.

"She's your 'friend' so no. I respect her."

"I don't say you didn't but you can't hide the fact that you--"

"I knew you could do it." Mitchie lifts me from the water happily. "Thanks Miles."

"No problem."

"Really I owe you, you don't know how hard I've tried to get her to swim."

"Don't worry. You'll pay me somehow." Miley looks at me and then back at Mitchie who paid little attention to this.

**This is not good. **

**WHAT'S UP MY SEXY REVIEWERS. I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU ALL!! YOU KNOW THE DRLL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LIKE REALLY DO BECAUSE MY LAST CHAPTER WAS ONLY LIKE 3 REVIEWS ( OfficialTess, KittySquyres AND SPADE013.) **

**SHAME ON YOU!!! THANKS TESS, KITTY AND SPADE YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**IF YOU WANT TO ROCK TOO PRESS THE ORGASM BUTTON BELOW. OH AND I'M THE ONE THAT GETS AN ORASM WITH THE SEXY REVIEWS!!!!**

**Remember the until you're mine thing. It's for Mikayla. That's where they make out.**


	12. of these constant questions

Dedicated to the cutest comment in the world. M3L2011 this one's for you.

**^^**Of these constant questions.**^^**

**MILEY'S POV**

"And you think that I don't already know that? I fucking do." I know I shouldn't take it out on Lilly but Jackson is a little far away.

"So you're letting her go?" She implies. I give her a bitchy glare. "She's dating your friend, Miley."

I shush her. Mitchie and Mikayla are still in the water playing around. She pecks her ever few minutes. Ever heard of torture? Well there ya go. "No."

"What? What the hell Miley?" Lilly's a little red. I wonder…is it because she's pissed or is it sunburn?

"I love her, Lilly and I'm _not _giving up easily" she shakes her head. I think she's against me being with Mikayla because of what happened. Darn it.

"You think you know love? Is that what this is about. You thinking you love her" She's now stating in a 'whisper' "You know nothing about that Miley, you should be the last one thinking that you know love."

"Lilly just drop it ok? This is not the time to talk about what happened." What the hell is wrong with her. Oh, I forgot the question mark…What the hell is wrong with her?

"It's never the right time is it but when you want to have sex it's always the right time." So I'm guessing you know that I've had intimacy with Lilly more than once.

"You say it like I'm forcing you which is totally far from the truth. It just happened ok? You were dating Oliver, it wasn't meant to be more than a few kisses."

"…Why can't it be like that with Mikayla. This is so unfa--"

"Lilly stop ok? We are not talking about that ever again." She shakes her head disapprovingly.

"No, we are. If you're not giving up on your stupid little Mikiley crap then why should I give up on us?" She pulls me in for a kiss. A hot kiss. A _very_ hot kiss. I reply delighted. Crap why here? We could have done this back at my house. Mikayla is here, I don't want her to see me with her. Then again what is wrong with this? Jealousy is always fun.

* * *

**MIKAYLA'S POV: **

I separate from Mitchie's pink lips smiling. Isn't Mitchie such a sweetheart? I just want to keep her all to myself. Why share? Why let anyone else even look at her? She's all mine. That's something that even her mom had to adjust to. Even her career; ever since Mitchie started dating me she didn't go on tour as much. She evaded it leaving it all because she cared. I know she is so in love with me. Sometimes I think that she loves me more than she should. Mitch makes some sacrifices that I would never think of doing, some I would consider idiotic. Like this trip, she was offered a concert to meet the king of some random country for some ball, not even _having_ to perform all she had to do was appear and get a wad of money for it, apparently the king's son had a big crush on her well Mitchie set that aside to go on vacation with me.

Me I accepted right away. If fact I was so happy when she told me what she's done that the same night I made love to her at least a billion times. I can't believe I don't get tired of her; we make love so often. I guess it's because I love her so much. I do love her a lot. Sure sometimes questions just roam about my head but that's normal right?

Sometimes I'm pissed of when I think about other girls that are not her. Per example Miley. Sure she's fucking fine as hell but well Mitchie is actually prettier, and who can beat Mitchie's body? She is proportionate…her breast are the perfect size, her waist is small and her booty. Crap, her booty is just fucking divine. I love when we make out it's a perfect opportunity to cup her bums and just caress it. There you go. I'm obsessed with my girlfriend it's proven.

"Ooh some major lip lock back there." Mitchie is grinning like an idiot to something towards the shore. Did I just call her an idiot?

"…" Well just for the record Miley and Lilly are basically fucking each others mouth on top on _my_ towel. That was my favorite towel.

"Maybe _we_ could do some of that ourselves." Mitchie places a kiss by my cheek. I repel her and turn another way. So she just randomly makes out with anyone she sees right? Whore, dirty fucking whore! "Or not?"

"What?" I hiss harsher than I intended. Mitchie jumps back a little.

"Uh, are you ok?" Her gaze finds mine.

"Yeah, I'm just. Can we please leave?'" She shrugs and walk away. She mumbles something about me and her fun.

"Excuse me?" I follow her annoyed.

"I said that you sure find a way to ruin fun." I stand in front of her hands on my hips. Oh yeah I'm mad.

"Well if watching Miley macking on some girl is fun then why don't we just go home and just watch playboy?"

"Fighting already?" I turn to face Madame liplock. Her lips are now a shade of red and don't even get me started on her sex hair! That's so hot.

"Why don't you mind your--"

"Mikayla!" I wince as she elbows me. "I'm sorry Miley it's just that she's a little cranky. Maybe I

should take her home."

"What? No." Miley said so fast I think she should be a rapper instead of being Hannah. You know make up yet another lie. She's great at that.

"Well I am getting pretty hungry." How the hell doesn't she get fat? She's eating constantly.

"When aren't you?" I say between my teeth. Mitchie elbows me again and this time I pinch her.

"Then let's get you something to eat. My dad can set up the grill, he makes the best ribs in the--"

"Gosh, you _know_ I'm weak to ribs." Mitchie lifts her hands up to add a little drama to her speech. Guess what babe, you aren't an actress.

We soon are back at Miley's house. I hope her dad is done with this soon because I have to admit I am pretty hungry. Did I mention bored? Well _that_ I am. Mitchie saw that Miley had a piano and she just had to play it. Normally I would have be euphoric to hear her play the piano, I think it's so hot, but Lilly is next to me arms crossed. Glaring me down. Does she know that Miley was all over me before?

"What are you girls doing there bored? Talk. Don't be shy now." I look up to see Miley's dad Rob smiling. I swear he is so country. Fucking hillbillies. He leaves and a young blond guy appears behind him.

"Hi, I'm Jackson." He gives me a kiss on the cheek. I fake a smile and he must have taken this as an incentive. "You're Mikayla right?" I can see that Lilly frowns and glares him. Ok, Madame lip-lock and Madame Glare. Great couple.

Jackson keeps on talking about some things and occasionally asking questions. I just nod to everything he asks.

"Where is he?" I nod at this. "I'm sorry?" I turn to find a slightly confused boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He nods and asks again. Why can't he see that I'm busy. Where is Miley anyway?

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend. She's on the piano." his face goes pale and he looks at Mitchie.

"_Wow_"

"Where is the restroom?" I suddenly ask. Sure I don't have to pee you caught me. He's just so boring. I think I hate him actually.

I kind of hate half the world, Mitchie always says. Jerk. I do not hate half the world how could she say that? I hate her!

Where is this fuck-ass bathroom? I can hear in the background that someone turned on the radio. I really hate that song. It's pathetic and old. Ugh, I hate this house! It's like a labyrinth. I never solved _one _of those.

I keep on walking and see a red door. I lean in and open the door. Ugh, what the hell? What kind of sick animal died in this room. Ugh, I think I'm crying. I close the door immediately and rub my eyes violently. I guess that's not the restroom and hopefully, Miley's room. Not that I will EVER end up there.

"Lost?" Ok, I would recognize that voice _anywhere. _

"…" Miley's movements are now towards me. Why can't Mitchie be here right now? "Please just lead me to you room, I mean restroom." Miley smiles at this whilst blocking my path. Now, she knows that's not nice.

"Whenever you want." I bite hard tightening my teeth, dentist anyone?

"Get off." I try to push her off but I bet you probably know how weak I am. VERY. Miley places a hand on either side of my head. I lift my head up and I'm instantly harassed my her lips.

"Please, no." I whisper between our lips. Well, since she's ignoring my pleas I get it won't matter if I wrap my hands around her neck. Simultaneously her hands crawl around my waist and she pulls me further into the kiss. I lick her bottom lips while my hands fondle with her hair. Take _that _Lilly! Miley open her mouth and lets me slip my tongue inside her mouth. She replies back gradually our tongues colliding.

"You find the restroom?" I push Miley off me flushed and wipe my mouth not even looking at the person who said this. I pray it's not Mitchie.

* * *

**YOU GUYS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!! I AM SO SORRY. VIRTUAL HUGS. **

**YOU GUYS I PROMISE I I WILL UPDATE EVEN MORE SOON. **

I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? i NEED TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!!!


	13. Will they simply remain unanswered?

^^****Will they simply remain unanswered?**^^**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

"Uh…?" Jackson just stands there not knowing what to say or where to look at.

"um…I--"

"I'll take her don't worry." Miley grappled my wrist and left Jackson behind us. I really do hope, no wish, that Jackson isn't a blabbermouth. Ugh, I knew that coming here was a ridiculous idea. Miley leads me into a room I hadn't seen before. It's pale and lifeless, dull. It consist only of an office. Pale leather seat coordinately matched with white walls, rug, and minor decoration. The only thing that seems out of the picture is a randomly placed Rubik's cube.

"Sorry about that." Miley leans on the door and I have a feeling she doesn't exactly have a restroom inside here.

"Are you sure h--"

"He won't. I can assure that." Miley takes three long strides toward me. I stare no, gawk her legs. Tan, firm and long legs. She lifts the tip of my chin with her fingers and I study her gaze. She doesn't kiss me. No, instead she leaves a trail of warm butterfly kisses down my neck. I let her and close my eyes finding pleasure in the smooth contact of her tongue against my skin.

Smooth hands lift me up by my buttocks settling me on the glass. She's definitely the one in control now. I know that she wants me to realize that Mitchie could never let me feel this rush of getting caught. I know we might but that only entangles me more.

The worst part is that I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm one-hundred percent conscious that my girlfriend is only a few yards away from me and yet here I am. I wrap my legss around Miley's waist pulling her closer. She moans slightly and I feel the pulling on my skin with her mouth. I tousle my hand up her hair. The air knocks on my slightly wet skin. Her mouth is now on mine my tongue somewhere inside her mouth and my sense of respect on a train to Never-land.

Gosh, Miley is great at making out. Her tongue is lengthy and yields the perfect amount or pleasure. My hands are now on either side of her neck and hers are crawling up my… oh god.

I push her off me harshly. She stumbles a few steps confused. "no, no. I u-uh…crap Miley." I "whisper" "Mitchie's here. No, we can't do this."

"Just forget about her, Ok?" She moves towards me again and I walk backwards towards the door.

"No, _you_ need to forget about me. None of this happened."

"none of this happened? Mikayla it did."

"No It--"

"Ok, great. Try to ignore what you're feeling for me."

"I only have feelings for Mitchie."

"Then how do you explain what just happened? I didn't force you to do anything Mikayla. Did I?" You know you can ignore these question for as much as you want but they'll just keep on popping up." I turn the doorknob and leave her behind.

Why can't I just have a little bit of fun with her? Why do I have to stop? It can't hut Mitchie if she doesn't know. No, no. I love Mitchie. I'm sure of that. I really do love her. Miley is right about those questions though. Will they simply remain unanswered?

Mitchie is out at the yard talking to Mr. Stewart and I turn around cautious of Miley. Lilly is still laying lazily on the couch the TV. turned off she's just there. She looks at me furious. Crap, don't tell me I have my I-made-out-with-Miley face on. I smirk as I approach the door trying to anger Lilly. She stands up making her way to Miley, I'm guessing.

"So when I was about twelve Mikayla and I- Oh, hey babe." I smile and she motions for me to join her. I slowly walk towards her. She's sitting about two and a half yards from the barbecue grill. She looks so happy as if she's having the happiest day in her life. If I would only tell her what I'd been doing seconds ago then…

"Hey." She hugs my waist and keeps on talking, occasionally asking for a few kisses. I don't remember what she was talking about. All I could think about was what I had done and the effects it left on me. The stinging sensation Miley left on me. To make matters worse Mitchie made me sit on her lap and started getting all lovey-dovey. "You're really quiet today. Feeling ok." She places a kiss on my shoulder. I try to shrug the feeling away.

"Just bored." I try to act as normal as I can. The least I need right now is a suspicious Mitchie.

"um…can you just hang on for a few minutes? I haven't seen Miley in years. Just want to catch up a bit." Mitchie turns my face around a bit and places a soft kiss on my cheek. "Please.' She puts this cute face and pouts. How much cuter can she get? I swear Mitchie is perfect. If I ever had to choose between her and any other person in the world I know I'd choose Mitchie…I think.

**

* * *

**

Dude's this is a really short chapter but I will bring up some more long ones. Beside's you guys shouldn't complain I've updated a lot of stories this week! Oh and if you guys haven't cheeked out ugly Miley I know the author she's a total hottie. Check it out you guys!

**You know the rules guys just comment on what you want for the next chapter. If you want something i'll totally give it to you: **

**A.)Mitchie's POV,**

**B.)****more Mikiley. **

**C.)a sex scene. **

**D.)Romantic scene, **

**E.)a fighting scene, **

**F.)do you want Mitchie to find out and jump Mikayla. **

**Whatever you guys want!!!!!**

**V Anything for my REVIEWERS. Only reviewers get the benefit of request. **

**_P.S.: Who hates Mikayla already? If my girlfriend did that to me i will cut her to pieces!!!_**


	14. I know

**^^**I know**^^**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV: **

"Yes…badly." She moans as I hover over her lips. Well I guess she's vulnerable to me.

Half and hour after disappearing to the restroom Mikayla dragged me out of Miley's house. Not even letting me eat my nicely cooked steak! As soon as the door pressed against the frame so was I.

Mikayla just led me to a secluded area of the already evanescently lit beach. I wanted to tell her to let me explain to Miley, although there actually wasn't any explanation.

Guilt filled my brain space but all those thought faded as our mischievous tongues got lost in each other's mouth. Her hands on my waist and mines annihilating her maddening bathing suit. That's exactly how we behaved mad, insane, impractical, senseless all of that but in love.

It didn't end there. No. The night was young and we were determined to suck the life out of it. We did it on the bed, by the bed, under the bed, every single way possible. Mikayla's jealousy reached her hormones. Hey, I wasn't the one to complain. In fact, I call round two!

* * *

" 'F' is for friends who do stuff together, 'U' is for u and me, 'N" is for anywhere and any time at all…**DOWN HERE AT THE DEEP BLUE SEA**!"

Where the hell is that crap? This is the third time it's rung. Mikayla hasn't even woken up, what a deep sleeper. I on the other hand am going insane with this stupid ass alarm. If I could only go back in time I wouldn't have bought that annoying crap.

"'F' is for friends who do stuff together, 'U' is for u and me--" Of course under Mikayla's bra. Why didn't I look there before? Seem reasonable. Finally now I can go back to bed. Warm, cushiony and tender bed. I ninja-jump to my side of the bed. It's only 10:24 a.m., yes it took me that long to find the alarm, yet I feel ecstatic. Glued to Mikayla's neck I breathe in her lingering scent, she sighs and turns her back to me.

"Still sleeping, huh?" I pull her by her waist towards me spooning her…even as I leave kisses down her neck she continues her slumber. "Mickey…wake up." She whines and turns her face against the pillow. Lazy ass.

"I'll make you breakfast." I now press my lips on her bare back, she's so ticklish there. A whimper is heard as I prolong the kisses.

"…Stop…"she says beginning to giggle. I trace my lips till the crook of her neck where I fling her hair.

"…crap.." Mikayla has about three HUGE hickeys on her neck. What the hell went over me last night? I've never done that to her before. My fingers glide over the marked skin. Wow, they're really intense too. Not just little blush tone hickeys but REALLY dark-toned hickeys.

"Mitchie stop it." She turns to me and I notice her eyes. They're read as if she's been crying or something. Of course I know It's probably insomnia or something. Why would she even cry when last night was mind-boggling?

"Uh…you ok"? Your eyes are all red." She stretches out her left hand hitting my shoulder lightly. "Beside those major hickeys you got." She sits up yawning.

"What hickeys?" Crap I hope she's not mad. Stupid Mitchie. What the hell is wrong with you!?

Who do you think you are a vampire? Vampires don't give hickeys…

I point at her neck. "You have three hickeys here." She shoots up from bed to the restroom in less than a second. Ugh, now she's not going to want to do it anymore. I take the covers with me and follow her to the restroom. She looking at her neck a little bewildered.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. I seriously don't know what happened. I-I've never gotten this way before. Doesn't seem like something I'd do."

"Well I didn't do it myself!" She yells out of proportion. I flinch backwards and she leaves the restroom. I hear my phone going off and quietly get it.

"Well hello there ditcher."

"Miley." Mikayla sighs loudly.

"Why'd you leave yesterday? I called you all night." Mikayla leaves the room. Shit, I feel so guilty.

"um…Mikayla didn't feel so great. She still --"

"She doesn't like me right?" I make sure that Mikayla can't hear me.

"Don't say that. What's not to like about you. She's just a little bit jealous."

"_Oh, _**that**_I know_."

"What?"

"She just loves you too much. She probably thinks you like me or something like that." I giggle at the thought of Me and Miley together. "I can't believe she doesn't like me." I feel even more guilty now.

"That's not true Miley."

"It is. I saw how glared me down the whole night. I just wanted to be with you after all the time we've been apart I just feel like…I don't know. I want to be with my best friend. I missed you so much." Gosh, Mikayla.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry but don't worry. I'll talk to her. She just doesn't know you yet. Maybe if we go out sometime me might get to know each other you know. You should stay over at my house for a couple of day or a sleepover…all three of us." I don't know if Mikayla will actually dome though.

"Really? That'll be great. Where is she?" I really hope this'll work out. I can't afford to get Mikayla even madder at me.

"In the restroom. She's mad at me because last night I got out of control and kinda left a bunch of hickey on her neck."

"Why is she mad. It's not like she didn't _like_ it. I mean I'm guessing."

"Yeah if you would see the hickeys you would be mad too. I just don't know what the hell went on that night. I don't even remember giving her a hickey!" I'm seriously traumatized. Is this like that time I was sleep walking?

"Well we can't do anything now except get rid of it."

"How the hell do you do that?"

"I don't know put some ice on it?" Mikayla comes out of the restroom whilst tying her hair up.

"Listen I gotta call you back." I hang up the phone. Mikayla's looking at me expectant.

"Who was that?"

"Miley."

"What the hell did she want now?" She sits next to me with a small mirror pointed at her neck.

"She wanted to know why we left yesterday and why you don't like her." She gives me a glare. "Mikayla could you please try to like her? She's an old friend. I really missed her and now I finally see her again. Could you just behave?"

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

Life sure is going great now. I have Mikayla, my career is now better than ever, and Miley and I are even closer than we EVER were. My parents are just perfect and supporting. I've always been close to them. I still sneak into their room at night when I have nightmares. Yeah, I think I need to grow up a little bit. Everyone adjusts at a different pace. Take Mikayla for example. She _still_doesn't like Miley.

Miley's staying with me. All an excuse for her to get to befriend Mikayla. I don't think it's working though. I try to get them to be friends but all I get out of Mikayla is a thousand glares per hours. Last week at the TCA's Miley and Mikayla had to present an award together and Miley tried to put her hand on Mikayla's shoulder and she "kindly" removed it. I must admit though, a jealous Mikayla is **such **a turn on. They'll get used to each other because I'm not going to choose between my girlfriends and one of my best friends. Mikayla can stand every single one of my friends even my ex, Shane but not Miley. Maybe because Miley's really pretty. That's what Mikayla can't stand about her I'm sure.

One time I actually called Miley and Mikayla and left them alone at my house. I don't even remembered how I fooled them but when I came back I found an annoyed Mikayla and lightly bruised Miley who just stood there rubbing her cheek. I still don't know what happened since Mikayla never wanted to talk about it…Maybe she doesn't like Miley's sense of humor?

"Why'd you invite her, _again_? Can't you have a party without her?" I smiled at this. Miley just walked in and we were holding up the door for the guests.

"Mikayla…"-I started. I hadn't really invited her. My mom did, plus she's staying over. What can I say? My mom loves her. I think she likes Miley more than she loves me. Their conversations last for days. She sometimes compares me to her, not that I mind, stating how I should be a little more outgoing like Miley. "just behave ok?"

She rolls her eyes at me and I glare her down. She knows I hate when she's so mean to Miley. I'm thankful that Miley is such a sweetheart and hasn't stopped talking to me. "Never wanted to come here anyways." Mikayla walks away leaving me alone to greet all of the guests. She probably went up to my room.

What a brat. She's needy and relentless. Does she seriously have to show everyone how pawnable I am in our relationship. I look around and find my mom trying to fight her giggle as she's complimented by her guests. No way I'm going to ruin my mom's birthday.

Stupid stairs. Seriously, like I know how much I _always _complain about these stairs but crap. It's like a billion steps to get to the second floor only. I know I should work out but between work and Mikayla I have no time whatsoever.

"Mitchie?" As soon as I reach the second floor I see Miley about to go into my room. See, Miley is so nice. She was about to go in there, risking half of her face, and try to help me calm Mikayla out. "I-"

"S'okay. Thanks." I gave a her a huge bear hug. "You're the best." I let go of her and grab the doorknob. "but I got it." I close the door but I don't feel any movements on the other side. Like she's just standing there. Oh, I hope she didn't take that another way.

"What are you doing here?" I smile obnoxious and sit next to her.

"This _is _kinda my room…" She stands up from my bed and I pull her down to sit on my lap. I hold on to her tightly whilst she tries to get away.

"Mitchie, stop." She whines in a baby voice.

"Not until you promise to behave." She turns to face me and shakes her head. "Promise me you're not going to take advantage of any situation to slap Miley. Mikayla that's really disrespectful." Now she tries even harder to break free. I may have really weak legs but my arms a different story…I am a lesbian.

"For some reason this is all _my _fault?" I turn her sideways and give her the Mitchie look. For your information it's supposed to get me out of trouble or just get me to have sex with Mikayla. Right now I want both.

"I just want you to get trough that **thick** skull of yours that you're the only one that I will _ever _want. Do you seriously think I'd cheat on you?" I give her the Mitchie look again.

She rubs her eyes. "No, it's that--"

"Not Miley, not _anybody_. I really respect our relationship. That's something you should know…look at me " I lift her chin at we make eye contact. I think this is finally getting to her because I see her eyes tearing up a little. "I know you'll never be unfaithful to me why would you think that I would?" I grasp her waits and lean in to kiss her.

"Mitchie, Miley k--"

"No more talking about Miley and I, ok? I gave you the Mitchie look; now you're obligated do it with me." She kisses me harshly as if proving to herself that I was all hers.

"I'm _so _sorry." She kisses me again and I can feel her tears scroll down her skin. I pull away from her lips making a smacking sound.

"It's not that bad. Don't cry." She disavows.

"No, I should have _never_done that. She just so--" I interrupt what I'm sure is another insult to Miley. She sure is blowing this out of proportion. It seriously wasn't _that_ bad.

"No more talking, Mikayla." I kiss her fully. She opens her mouth to talk and I slide my tongue in her mouth and flip us over so I'm on pressing my torso against her. Her lips are even softer today I feel like a bit of a pedo because her lips make it feel as if I'm kissing a two year old. Only thing that contradicts this is her techinique.

She efficiently turns the the table on me. Like a rabid dog she digs trought my garments to find her devoted treasure. I've never been with no one else than her. Just can't imagine how it would be to have someone else palp me like she's done. I know I couldn't be dishonest that way. I know Mikayla entirely and I she's all I want be with. There reason why I want this is because I 'm not like other people that say "she's part of me," no, Mikayla _is_ who **I** am. We're two peas in a pod. She's loving. I'm loving too. She like to sing, ditto. She likes pickles, ditto. She's a great kisser and I'm not going to even going to lie I'm an _amazing_ kisser.

I know Mikayla like the palm of my hand, she'll never surprise me. Ever. I remember one time we were at my room and she'd gotten me a birthday present. She gave me a purity ring and made me promise that I'll never be with a guy and then gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek. I was only 12 when this happened but I was almost sure that Mikayla had feelings for me. And I was right. _**I know **_that she's heads over heels for me.

Mikayla's mouth elevates treacherously slow gliding against my pulse point. I moan, naked agaist the covers that I just washed. To my disdain, I know that she'll tease me to death. She elevates me rapidly but leaves me lingering only inches aways from climax. That's where I am right now. At paradise, literally one stroke away from climax.

"Mitchie!!" Heavy knocks on my door are such a turnoff. I look up at Mikayla who still has a hungry look. I lift Mikayla off of me. "Mitchie!!"

"Coming!"

"Yeah, no thanks to her." This the only bad part of having hot sex with Mikayla I never find my shitting underwear! Miley keeps on knocking incessantly.

"Mitchie, it's an emergency!" I take Mikayla's bra and adjust it around my back.

"That's mine!" Mikayla takes her bra off of me and I go to my restroom and just search for one. That's it no more sleepovers at my house. Every time they're over I have to buy new underwear. I wonder if she steals them or something. It think I'm going to set a trap…

* * *

The party was great. I actually calmed Miley and Mikayla. Sure they weren't friendly but something is something. They are definitely making some progress. It's about 10:00 p.m. and Mikayla made up some lame excuse to leave.

"hey, I made us some hot cocoa. I know how much you like it." There she goes again. She is such a cutie.

"You're so cute!" I take the cocoa and set it on the night stand.

"Thanks. I actually wanted to ask you for some advice." Of course. We all know that I am the Goddess of relationships.

"What's up?"

"Well. I really like this girl…Lilly." I kind of knew that. "and well she just doesn't. She doesn't acknowledge me."

"I thought that you guys were already dating."

"That's the problem I know that she has feelings for me. She just doesn't want to admit it."

"Well it's seriously her loss. If you have to for--"

"No. I just-I don't want to give up on her. Mitchie I can't give up. I want help…advice on how to get her to see that we're meant to be." Aw! I seriously can't see why Lilly wouldn't admit that she loves Miley. I thought that she was very lovable with Miley. Oh well. "Like, for example. I don't know what does Mikayla like. How did you get _her _to like you?"

"Well Mikayla is a sucker for songs. I would always make songs for her. She's actually a little bit hardheaded. It wasn't easy to get with Mikayla. I'm sure that you will do great with Lilly."

"Well kind of do have this song that I wrote her."

* * *

_**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I don't get what is wrong with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways seriously read below. It's very important in the story!**_

**You know most of you guys don't seem to realize that If you read all of the chapters it's supposed to be the story summed up in like two or three sentences. It says this: **

_Umm, this is difficult because I love you and this feels so right but remember; what goes around comes around and I'm afraid even the best call down sometimes. How much can we resist? Because I'm just tired of these constant questions, will they remain unanswered? I know…_

_

* * *

_**The rest of the sentence will be answered in the next of the chapter and the rest of the story. Don't worry. I'm not done…yet**

* * *


End file.
